


Desert and Drywall

by Desert_and_Drywall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Drama & Romance, End of the World, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_and_Drywall/pseuds/Desert_and_Drywall
Summary: It's been over a hundred and fifty years since those fateful nukes hit North America. History is a sham as no one is really sure of what happened or of who was to blame for the start of the war. They all are sure of one thing though; all of civilization almost ended because of it.Mankind is rebuilding, however. The lands are split into four ruling factions: The Red Cross, Garrison Green, Holstern and Deiterem. The Red Cross took root in the northern, chilly land as the humanitarian effort of their new world but rose to power and became one of the top ruling power. Garrison Green resides in the east coasts as a smaller faction but manages to be both efficient and wealthy. The west deserts is occupied mostly by Holstern, whom holds a rocky peace with Deiterem, whom lies in the center of America. They all participate in a strained peace, hardly held at bay from stealing the rest of America for themselves.Then there is RE:Build, a rebellion organization that stands as one of the more powerful organizations which is fighting to change how the new world has been split apart. However, they are also at an impasse with the other organizations.Things are looking good, but will peace last?





	Desert and Drywall

**Author's Note:**

> _Bella! Horrida bella!_ (Virgil-Virgil-Aeneid, VI, 86)
> 
> This story is a collaboration between four people. Each character is written by separate people but has been edited for a smoother read. Christina writes for Shilo in this chapter. Julia writes for Charlie in this chapter. Layna writes for Orion in this chapter. And my name is Annika and I write for Gael in this chapter.
> 
> We all hope you enjoy!

**Charlie & Shilo**

Charlie glanced around, pulling his green handkerchief down from over his nose and mouth. He glanced back at Shilo, who was on the back of their newly purchased, but well worn, four wheeler. 

“Look like a good place?” he asked, nodding at the marketplace a few streets ahead.

They’d finally been able to secure some land with a couple of small buildings in a sketchy... agreement of sorts with a band of dune pirates. Now, they were in search for some new blood. Someone with muscle to help around their home base and hopefully with some brains so they could get out of sticky situations. 

The nearest town wasn’t very big, but it was better than risking being seen in any of the big cities. Charlie hoped that between this town and the one on the other side of their stranded base, they could run their errands while still lying low.

Shilo unhooked a hand from around his waist in order to raise it to her eyes, blocking the sun streaming into them. She lowered her own old, orange bandanna from over her mouth and nose and nodded. 

“Probably our best shot. Lets try and lay low though. I’ve heard the Garrison’s been active lately.”

She waited until they were nearly at a stop and dismounted the quad, pulling her bandanna back up as she walked beside. Hopefully they’d actually find some tolerable people, they needed it.

Charlie waited for Shilo to dismount from the vehicle, the swung off himself, following her toward the market. 

“Let’s split up,” he said, glancing around as he re-adjusted his suspenders on his shoulders, “Meet back at the four-wheeler in a couple hours?”

Shilo glanced at the sun’s placement in the sky and nodded at Charlie’s suggestion. 

“Sounds good. Pull your bandanna up. I like fights but I’m not in the mood to get jailed today.”

 

**Charlie & Gael**

Charlie pulled his handkerchief up over his face, then slipped into the crowds. He glanced around, staying vigilant about the crowds and any guards passing through. He didn’t know exactly who he was looking for, but he knew he’d find them. 

Gael wasn't necessarily in the crowds. No, he was leaned back against the wall of a building, arms crossed over his chest and being still and silent. He was being ignored by most and, the few that did notice him, gave him dirty looks. Not that he really cared, he was just scoping out the town. He was trying to figure out where he could hide and stay for a bit before he was off to his next town.

He may have also been looking for food he could steal. It's not really like running and hiding on the streets allowed him to eat right. He just wanted some food.

Charlie was just stepping past a vendor loudly selling pastries when he spotted a boy in the shadows, arms folded and a critical eye on the crowd. Charlie hung back a moment, turning to look at the vendors different breads, but keeping an eye on the boy. Something about that expression reminded him of...

Charlie shook himself out of it, then grabbed a couple of breads, handing the vendor a few coins. He slid through the crowd, ending up leaning against the building a few yards from the boy. 

“Hey kid,” He said, giving the boy a nod. “Here.” 

He tossed one of the breads at the boy.

Gael turned his head reluctantly to look at the person who had called out to him. His eyes went wide for a moment as he fumbled slightly but caught the bread. His eyes quickly narrowed skeptically at the person, lips pressed into a thin line for a moment.

"Hey, man," he started with attitude. "I don't need your fucking charity.” He felt the need to be stubborn. But like hell he'd give the bread back.

Charlie chuckled as the kid swore at him. “Maybe you don’t need it, but damn, food is nice to have, right?” He replied, raising an eyebrow as he took a bite out of the other fist-sized loaf.

Gael looked away from the person then, refusing to say anything else. He took a bite out of his own bread loaf. He forced himself to take a smaller than regular bite, trying to show that he wasn't starving at that moment.

Charlie chuckled again, this time shaking his head. “Kid. No one’s gonna judge you for digging in. We’ve all been where you’re at,” He said, giving the boy a knowing look.

"I don't need to analyzing me, old man," Gael snapped, glaring at the older male now. "Just fucking leave me alone," He spat, voice full of venom. He took an angry bite of his bread then.

Charlie snorted. “Old man? Seems a bit exaggerated but okay.” He took another bite of bread, letting silence fall between them for a moment. “You looking for work? A place to live?” He nodded at the bread in the kids hand. “Even just reliable meals?”

Gael frowned, glaring at the bread in his hand. "So what if I am?" He asked the other, still being angry. "And, for the record, calling me a kid is a bit exaggerated as well. So fuck off."

Charlie shrugged. “Just saying. I’m looking for workers, you might be looking for work, seems like it could fit.” He took another bite out of his bread. “You’re what? 15? 16? Still a kid.”

Gael was silent for a moment, taking a few more bites of his bread. He rolled his eyes before looking at the other person again. "What work do you need workers for?" He asked, voice still harsh.

Charlie tilted his head a bit, picking at his bread. “Well, we’re kinda an “off the grid” group. So, you know, fixing things up, farm work when we get things going, things like that.” He glanced over at him, then shrugged. “You may not think so, but we could use even a scrawny kid like you.”

"Well don't you know exactly what to say to get what you want?" Gael replied sarcastically. "The only reason I'll join you is to get a good fucking meal and maybe a decent night's rest. But then I'm gone."

Charlie shrugged. “Well, we’re looking for something a little more long-term, so maybe this won’t work out,” He said, then shoved the last bit of bread in his mouth. “We’re about 15 miles east of here, so if you change your mind...” he shrugged, then turned to walk away.

Gael looked down at the bread in his hand and reached up with his free hand to touch his necklace through his shirt. He lifted his gaze up suddenly, looking for the person that had been talking to him. He pushed off the wall and ran after the other to catch up. "I'm coming with you," He said bluntly.

Charlie glanced back at the boy as he ran up to him, gave him a look, then shrugged. “Great. My name is Charlie,” He said, holding out a hand to shake. The kid was kind of an asshole but really, who wasn’t a little bit of an asshole? Besides, he kinda liked him. For whatever dumb reason, his gut feeling about him was good, and he tended to go with his gut.

Gael looked at Charlie's hand and hesitantly shook it. "Gael," He said, keeping his voice firm. He wasn't going to be timid now. He was too stubborn to do so. He took a bite out of the bread he still had. He refused to down the bread quickly.

Charlie nodded. “Nice to meet you, Gael,” He said, giving him a side grin. This was a good start, right? He had this punk kid and Geoffrey. Shilo had told him (multiple times) that she wasn’t going anywhere. This could be a good start.

Charlie glanced around the marketplace, keeping an eye out for any trouble. “Keep close,” He muttered to Gael. “We need to go meet up with Shilo, one of the other people who’s in on this, and we want to avoid any... unwanted attention.”

"As if I want anymore attention on me," Gael muttered, staying close to Charlie. He fell silent as he followed Charlie while he ate the rest of his bread. He stumbled only slightly as he followed Charlie.

Charlie slipped through the crowd, making sure Gael was close the whole time. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his gaze fixed on something shiny. He grinned, then quickly squeezed his way through the crowd to the vendors booth. “How much?” He asked, pointing out the object. The vendor named his price, and Charlie handed him the coins. He took the small bag the man handed him then turned back toward the marketplace entrance. “Sorry for the minor detour,” He said to Gael.

Gael's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he looked up at Charlie. "What did you just buy?" He asked, lips pressing together. His curiosity didn't often take over, but it had in that moment. He wanted to know what Charlie had bought.

Charlie bit back a grin, then tilted his head to the side, giving Gael a scrutinizing look. “It’s a surprise for someone, and I’m not sure I can trust you to keep it a surprise if I tell you.” He said, clutching the bag a bit tighter.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Gael scoffed and shook his head. "I don't give a damn about who it's for or what it is," He said bitterly, turning his head away. "Whatever, old man. I'm ready to fucking leave."

Charlie snorted, then continued pushing through the crowd. He spotted the fourwheeler up ahead. Shilo wasn’t waiting for him, so she must still be out looking. There was still some time before they were supposed to meet, so he didn’t need to get worried yet. 

Charlie nodded at the fourwheeler as they broke free of the crowd. “There’s our ride. Shilo should be back soon then we’ll ditch.”

Gael gave a shrug and moved to look over the fourwheeler. "Nice ride." He said, voice monotone. He sighed and looked over the crowd again, standing still. He was checking to see if anyone suspicious was nearby, slightly paranoid. He just didn't want to get caught, for the sake of himself rather than caring about Charlie.

Subconsciously, Gael's hand reached up and began to mess with his necklace. He pulled it out of from under his shirt and rubbed it between his fingers for a moment before he just held it.

Charlie glanced sideways at Gael. He was usually pretty good at detecting sarcasm, both his own brother and Shilo had acclimated him to it, but Gael was either saying literally everything sarcastically, or this kid was going to be ridiculously hard to understand.

Charlie pushed through the last of the crowd, then went over to their vehicle, quickly checking it over to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with. Everything looked good, so he tucked his package in one of the storage bins on the side. He turned and leaned against the fourwheeler, crossing his arms as he looked out over the crowd for Shilo.

Gael stayed nearby to Charlie but he was out of arms reach. He wanted to keep as much distance between himself and Charlie as possible. The older male was causing old memories to bubble up and he wasn’t too keen to face them.

Needless to say, Gael was curled into himself slightly, arms wrapped around himself.

 

**Shilo & Orion**

Shilo headed into the crowd, scanning for anyone who caught her interest.

Orion hummed a tune while she skipped back and forth between the different vendors in town. Many of the stall owners knew her and greeted her as she stopped by. She loved chatting with  
them. As she waltzed by the apple stand, the owner yelled, “Hey there Orion! Here’s a freebie.” 

He tossed a bright red apple in the air for her to catch.

“Thanks Thomas!” she sang back while reaching up to grab it. 

However, the apple ended up missing her hand and went right past it, smacking into a girl with pink hair who happened to be walking beside her.

Shilo barely saw the apple in time to get her hand up and grab it before it whacked her in the head.

She looked up at the girl it had been intended for and tossed it to her. “Catch this time,” She ordered. She tilted her head slightly, examining the redhead, she seemed soft, but she had some potential.

Orion started walking over to the pink-haired girl while scratched her head apologetically.

“Sorry about that. I’m usually not that careless,” said Orion.

But with the next step she took, her foot caught a rock and she flopped onto the floor. Her bag flew over her head along with her weapon, which somehow came to a resting position with the pointy part on her butt.

“OW!” she yelped, rolling around to get it the sharp point off her.

Shilo shrugged, not too bothered by the mishap, she’d had much worse happen before. 

She just watched as the girl hit the ground and was rather over dramatic, about everything. She stepped over and held out a hand. “You should be more careful, kid. There’s enough things out to kill you already, don’t make yourself one of them.”

Spitting the dirt out of her mouth, Orion saw that the girl was offering her help to stand up. She thanked her while grabbing on and hoisting herself back up.

While brushing herself off, Orion said, “This is normal, trust me. I’m used to it. But I’ve been able to survive this far, so, well, I’m doing something right,” she finished with a smile. 

“Besides,” she continued, “This weapon isn’t just for show.” She turned partway and pointed to her spoke.

Shilo wrapped her hand around Orion’s wrist, pulling her to her feet. She released her and shoved her hands in her pockets as the other girl spoke.

She smirked a tiny bit at Orion’s mention of her weapon. She lifted the edge of her tank top just enough to show the handgun in her waist and before tucking the fabric back over it. “Trust me honey, neither is mine.”

When Orion saw the gun hidden under the girl’s shirt, she felt a quick wave of cold sweat ran through her body.

_It’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t jump to conclusions yet. She’s probably nothing like those guys._

Orion met the girls eyes and commented, “Nice. Ever had to use it?”

Shilo just let out a chuckle in answer to Orion’s question. She liked the girl quite a bit and she didn’t want to scare her off.

She held out a hand again. “Shilo,” She introduced simply. She kinda wanted to tack her REB Director title onto it but also she didn’t want that to color their relationship early on.

Orion took her chuckle as a yes, but decided not to think too much into it at that moment. 

She gripped Shilo’s hand tightly and replied, “Orion.”

While they were introducing themselves, there was sudden yelling from the apple stand owner. “Hey! You didn’t pay for those!”

Orion saw a hooded man start to take off with an overflowing amount of apples in his arms. She didn’t want the apple vendor to get stolen from; she really liked him. 

Her instincts took over. She whipped her weapon out of it’s holder and hopped sideways. She held the spoke steady and aligned it to where the thief’s face would be. A second later, he smashed in to it, blood spurting from his nose as he collapsed onto the ground.

“Serves you right,” puffed Orion while kicking up dust in his face.

She apologized for the scene and mess she ended up making with the apple thief, but the vendor was delighted, and gave her a bag full of apples this time.

She thanked him while returning back to Shilo . “Phew, well that was fun. Didja see that though? I clotheslined that bitch so hard!” she gushed to Shilo.

Shilo nodded with a tiny smile. “Good name,” She stepped out of the way, watching Orion with a calculated gaze as she took down the thief.

She let out a chuckle as the other girl spoke to her excitedly. “I saw. It was impressive,” She was really interested in Orion’s weapon, but she decided to ask about something else instead. “Hey, do you have a place?” She shrugged. “I have a group looking for for some fresh blood.”

Putting her weapon back in it’s spot, Orion responded, “Nah. I’m a wanderer right now. I go from place to place wherever there is work.” 

She straightened her body up and continued, “Fresh blood, huh. I think I’m pretty fresh.” 

She hopped forward and threw her arm around Shilo’s shoulders.

“Tell me more,” she smirked.

Shilo raised a brow and smiled a little. “I’m going to take that as a yes to the question I haven’t asked yet.” 

She stiffened as Orion tossed an arm around her shoulders and she removed it, holding the girl’s wrist. “You’ll have to talk to Charlie for the details.” She turned and motioned for Orion to follow her as she started back towards where they’d left the quad.

 

**Charlie/Shilo/Orion/Gael**

Orion was excited about what was going on, but she couldn’t help but be a little bit on her guard. If something bad happened, she needed to be ready to fight back or defend herself.

Orion followed Shilo to where she was taking her. They eventually approached a quad where two other boys were standing. When Orion’s eyes landed on the smaller boy she gasped.

She ran up to Shilo and grabbed her left arm, shaking it back and forth from excitement while aggressively whispering, “Who is that? WHO IS THAT?! He’s so small, and— and— ADORABLE!”

Shilo glanced back only once to see if Orion was following her. She raised a hand to greet Charlie as they approached the quad.

She again stiffened as Orion clamped her fingers around her arm. She pried the other girl’s hand from her arm and shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen him before.” 

She tilted her head, giving the new boy a once over as they arrived and stopped. She raised a brow at Charlie. Had he seriously recruited a child?

Charlie kept one eye on Gael as they waited. The kid was clearly uncomfortable, and that made Charlie wonder as to why he was here. Other than food. And why was the kid alone? Orphans weren’t uncommon in this world, but Charlie wanted to know his story.

Charlie spotted Shilo’s pink hair first, then noticed that she was accompanied by another woman. He gave Shilo a smile and a wave, letting out a breath of relief he didn’t even know that he’d been holding. She was safe. 

He answered Shilo’s look with a shrug, implying he’d explain it later. “So, you found a recruit?” He asked, giving the other woman a friendly nod.

Shilo nodded slightly in silent acknowledgment of Charlie’s look. It was amazing how quickly they’d been able to read each other.

She nodded and smiled a little. “Charlie, Orion, Orion, Charlie.” She introduced, gesturing between the two. 

She nodded towards Gael. “And your kid?”

Charlie gave Orion a little wave and a smile. “Nice to meet you,” He said, sizing her up. She looked strong, and if Shilo had picked her out it was likely she was smart. 

“This is Gael,” He said, gesturing at the boy. He stepped forward, turning Shilo aside for just a second. “Please don’t murder him.”

Gael huffed and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. He turned his gaze away for now, choosing to not acknowledge any of the, obviously, older people. It's not like any of them were talking to him directly, so.

He looked at the ground and kicked a rock, hitting the fourwheeler on purpose. He didn't kick the rock hard but it bounced off the fourwheeler loudly anyways. He didn't even try to hide that he did it, kicking yet another rock into the vehicle.

Shilo smiled a little and was about to introduce herself to the boy when Charlie turned her aside. She tilted her head. “Why would I-“

She saw out of the corner of her eye what Gael did, and combined with the noise, it was very easy to deduce exactly what was happening.

She turned away from Charlie and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. “Listen here you little shit.”

Gael looked up at the person who grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Listen to what, old lady? You sound like a whining cat." His lips pressed into a thin line as he watched the woman that was holding him by his shirt.

He knew that, logically, he shouldn't provoke a person that could probably kill him but he didn't care at the same time. "What are you gonna do to me, old lady?" He asked, sounding bored.

Charlie sighed as Shilo grabbed Gael and threatened him, the responding pretty much how he would’ve predicted. He reached out and touched Shilo’s elbow gently, giving her a soft, if a bit exasperated, look. “Shilo...” He said, shaking his head.

Shilo’s lips curled into a snarl as Gael provoked her. This kid was already on her last nerve, not that she’d had a lot to begin with. “Look I don’t need you to like me but you are going to respect me and Charlie. There are lines that I’m sure you haven’t found yet but know that if you cross one I will fuck you up bad enough that you’ll be in a REB hospital for weeks without a second thought.”

She felt Charlie’s touch and heard his voice. She hesitated a moment, then dropped Gael with a huff.

Gael stumbled back a bit, surprised by suddenly being let go. He silently smoothed out his tattered shirt without looking at any of the adults. His lips were curled slightly at the corners though from having the woman, Shilo as he had heard Charlie say, threaten him.

"I guess I'll have to figure out the boundaries you have." Gael said simply, but he was looking forward to seeing how much he could piss Shilo off.

Gael’s expression didn’t escape Shilo’s notice, and she had to visibly restrain herself from pulling the brat aside and kicking the shit out of him. God his whole demeanor just got to her and she didn’t even know why.

She bit her lip at his prod, her fingers twitching with the effort of staying off the boy’s neck. “I think it’s more up to you to stay within them.”

Gael lifted his gaze up to look at Shilo again as a thoughtful hum left him. "I could do that." He agreed, but gave no way to know if he would stay within the boundaries or if he would try to overstep. He stretched his arms over his head then before running a hand through his curly and unruly hair to undo some of the knots.

"So, are we getting out of here, or what?" He asked Charlie while he looked up at the older male now.

Charlie just watched the interactions between Shilo and Gael with interest, hiding a grin. “Yeah, we should probably go,” He agreed. “No more fighting on the way. You’re going to have to get cozy with each other pretty fast.”

Charlie swung his leg over the quad, turning it on and nodding for the others to pile on behind him.

Shilo held back another huff, waiting until everyone else was settled before swinging up behind Charlie and hooking an arm around his waist. “One of these days you’re going to have to let me drive.” She muttered so only he could hear.

Orion had stood silently behind Shilo, watching everything go down. She noted that Shilo was like a firecracker and didn’t like to be touched. Orion couldn’t help but want to get closer to her. She liked the fight Shilo had in her, but Orion really wanted Shilo to accept her.

Charlie seemed like a good leader. He knew what to do and say to keep his group mate in check. He didn’t raise his voice or act like a dictator to them.

And then there was Gael. There was some sort of soft spot in her heart for him. Did he remind her if her brother? Why did she want to protect him so bad?

When Charlie hopped on the quad, she followed his example. Once Shilo got on last, everyone had successfully squished onto the seat. There was barely any room to move and everyone was holding onto each other as if to prevent themselves from flying off once they got moving. Orion didn’t seem to mind though. It had been a long time since she felt the warmth of another person who had no ill intent aimed towards her. 

She couldn’t help be let a small smile escape.

Gael winced at being pressed so close to people. He didn't like it one bit, hating it despite the warmth that it brought. Part of it reminded him of his own brother and sister, and that just made him feel nauseous. The other part of him resented it just because he was being forced to be so close to people. He could not wait until he was off the quad and not touching these people.

"Did it just not-" he cut himself off then and fell silent. It wasn't worth being sarcastic right now. Being so close to the others made him uneasy so he didn't really have the energy to keep up his sarcasm right now. On top of his lack of sleep. No, he could make it through the ride silently. He hoped.

Orion could sense that something was wrong with Gael by the way he cut himself off. She turned slightly and glanced over her shoulder at Gael. 

“You okay there?” she asked, genuinely concerned. If he was going to be a future teammate, she wanted to get as close to everyone as she could. And Gael seemed difficult, so that was even more of a reason for her to start trying now.

Gael scoffed and turned his head away from Orion so he wouldn't meet her gaze. "I'm fine. Leave me alone," He muttered and shifted a bit. He wasn't in the mood for small talk or chit chat, not that he was even any good at it. He wasn't a people person, he didn't even want to try.

Sure, his stomach twisted immediately with guilt for snapping at Orion but he wouldn't admit it. Orion was just so much different than Charlie and Shilo and Gael liked that. He liked how, well, nice she seemed. Charlie had come off as intimidating and Shilo was just easy to rile up and, honestly, quite intimidating as well.

Not that he'd ever admit that either.

His sharp tongue didn’t phase Orion. She smiled and joked, “Alright, alright. You might wanna hold onto me though, or else you‘re going to fly off the back.”

Orion knew that it would take a while to crack Gael, but she wasn’t going to stop until he warmed up to her.

"Maybe I want to," Gael mumbled in reply to Orion. However, his arms wrapped around Orion’s middle carefully and hesitantly. Something kept him from clinging to Orion but he was careful and didn't touch Orion with his hands. It was a bit awkward but it made him sort of happy. He just didn't want to cause Orion discomfort if he could help it.

Charlie glanced back at the others piled on behind him, grinning. “You all ready to go?” He asked, noting the various levels of discomfort and otherwise between his group members.

“Oh and Shilo,” He said, lowering his voice so only she could hear him, her arms around his waist. “You’re never gonna drive.” He said, a smirk crawling across his face. He then revved the engine and started off into the desert.

When Charlie asked if they were ready, Orion realized that Gaels arms were barely holding onto her. She gripped his wrists and yanked him forward, forcing him into a safer position. 

“Hold on properly or you’re gonna eat shit!” she exclaimed over the quad’s engine.

She didn’t know why he was so cautious and defensive, but she wanted to make him feel safe.

Gael yelped, actually yelped, when he was forced into a safe position. He held onto Orion tighter, actually startled from what she had done. He buried his face against Orion's back as he took in a deep breath to steady himself.

Gael couldn't even find anything to say. He was so surprised and confused, so all he could do was properly hold onto Orion and close his eyes for the time being.

Orion was surprised by Gael’s sudden noise; she wasn’t expecting that sound to come out of him.

She turned her head to the side to try and hold in the laughter crawling up her throat. Her body trembled until a, “Pfft,” escaped her lips, followed by a series of snickers that she couldn’t control.

She must’ve surprised him by her sudden action, but at least he wouldn’t fall off the seat. And if he did, he would probably take her with him.

Gael curled up slightly, embarrassed when he realized that Orion was laughing. He kept his mouth shut then, refusing to speak or make anymore sound. He was too tired for this. He honestly just wanted to lie down and sleep, but he couldn't do either on the fourwheeler.

He decided that as soon as they got to wherever they were going he'd go to the closest couch, comfy chair or bed to take a nap. He may even settle for the floor if he got anymore drained.

Orion felt Gael tense up against her back. She instantly realized that her innocent laughter had made him uncomfortable.

“Hey,” she called over her shoulder, “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean anything bad by laughing. Seriously.”

She paused for a moment while thinking of what to say next. She may have just taken a huge step back by laughing and wanted to fix it immediately.

“Uhh... look,” she started, “I guess the only reason I laughed was because I feel comfortable around you. And, I guess what I’m trying to say is... that, well, you can feel comfortable around me too. It doesn’t have to he immediate, but I just thought you should know.”

All Charlie could hear over the rumble of the quad and the wind rushing past his ears was some vague mumbling from Orion and Gael. He vaguely wondered if they were planning to murder him, but then decided to worry more about the state of the base when they arrived. Geoffrey was a pretty reliable guy, but sometimes he got... spacey.

Gael hesitantly tilted his head up and opened his eyes to look at Orion. Somehow he was able to believe her and that scared him. But he gave a small nod to Orion despite himself.

"Okay..." He said, barely loud enough to be heard over the engine. His eyes closed again and he hid his face against Orion's back again.

Shilo let out a soft groan of annoyance and rolled her eyes as Charlie informed her that she would, in fact, never be driving. “Asshole.” She muttered.

She kept half an eye on their new recruits as they sped through the desert. It wasn’t a super long trip, but it would probably be a couple hours with all the added weight. At least Gael and Orion seemed to be getting along more or less.

Charlie glanced back at some point, grinning as he noticed Gael huddling against Orion’s back. As much as the kid put on this “fuck you” vibe, he was still a kid. It made Charlie somewhat relieved to see in this tiny interaction that there was still some innocence and pure intent in this world.

Charlie turned his head slightly, speaking just loud enough for Shilo to hear. “I hope the kids are getting along.” He joked, giving her a grin.

When Orion felt him settle into her back, she couldn’t help but smile. His warmth pressed through her clothes and it made her feel... comforted. 

She finally figured out why she was so drawn to Gael when she first saw him. Yes, he was small, adorable, and feisty, but more than that, he reminded her of her brother. They weren’t the same age and they didn’t even look alike, but he instantly felt special. 

And she thought that if something bad happened, maybe she would be strong enough to save him this time.

Gael relaxed eventually, but was still a little tense. He sighed and still hung on to Orion because she was, well, warm and solid. Real, his mind helpfully supplied then. Orion was real and there and she wasn't threatening or judging him immediately and she just wanted him to be comfortable. He made her comfortable.

Gael held onto Orion just that bit tighter, letting out a sigh. He liked her, he decided, because she was so much different than other people he had met. Not like his sister and that was really nice. He wouldn't warm up to her completely yet, but he would make the effort to do so.

Shilo glanced back at Orion and Gael every once in a while, just making sure they were still secure. 

She chuckled at Charlie’s words. “They seem to be doing just fine,” She said with a tiny smile, glancing back again as Gael rested his head on Orion’s back. “Yeah. Just fine.”

Seeing the kid soft gave her some hope that maybe they’d be able to get along. But she’d definitely beat the shit out of him if it came down to it.

Orion smiled to herself when she felt Gael’s arms tighten around her. 

But then, a sudden gust of wind hit her face, tickling her nostrils in just the right way. With her hands gripping Shilo’s waist, she had no way to stop the sneeze that was creeping up on her.

She did her best to hold it in, but it squeezed its way out. The force of the sneezed caused her to slam her head into Shilo’s back. 

After realizing what she had done, Orion stiffened up a little bit, scared that Shilo was going to snap at her.


End file.
